Wedding Planner Blues
by Neophyte1
Summary: Squall is the number one most sought after wedding planner in all of Esther. He’s co owner of the wedding planner service “Griever”. Seifer and Rinoa go to Squall to have their wedding planned. However, things don’t quite turn out like Rinoa pl


Wedding Planner Blues By: Neophyte1 (aka Novice Artist, NA)  
  
Pairings: SeiferRinoa (I Know....they don't stay together! They dated before!!!) Seifer/Squall (See it gets better...later on... oO;;)  
  
Warnings: yaoi, het, suggestive themes, language, ect....  
  
Summary: Squall is the number one most sought after wedding planner in all of Esther. He's co owner of the wedding planner service "Griever". Seifer and Rinoa go to Squall to have their wedding planned. However, things don't quite turn out like Rinoa plans.  
  
Author's notes: DON'T KILL ME!! I was watching Wedding Planners on Style or...WE...or Oxygen...or some TV station and this idea popped in my head. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Squall Leonheart" That was what the nameplate said that sat on the perfectly polished and organized cherry wood office desk. "Established Wedding Planner" That's what was engraved beneath the name on the plate. What kind of person was this "Established Wedding Planner" though? He would have to be a person with a great and charming personality and a person with a quick wit and a quick smile. Well...he had the quick wit but the 22-year old man sitting behind the cherry wood desk was anything BUT charming. And he was not one to smile. So, what made this man so admired and wanted by young rich couples who were about to tie the knot? He was the best wedding planner in the city of Esther. Some said he was the best in the world!  
  
Well, one young rich couple certainly seemed to think so. The two were heading strait for the dark wedding planner's office. The man, at 23 years, was quite striking and annoyingly hansom. He stood at a solid 6 feet towering over everyone he past. He had short slicked back golden hair and mischievous blue-green eyes. His fiancé was a short Asian girl. She seemed to have a smile that never faded and brown eyes seemed to never stop moving.  
  
As the pair walked down the almost barren cream colored hallway—the man with his hands in his tan slacks' pockets and the girl with her arm looped in his—silence surrounded them. It seemed that the closer they got to the wooden door with the glass window with "Squall Leonheart" on it, the quieter the hallway got. In a way, it was kind of creepy.  
  
Finally, the pair finished their trek and reached the door. The man removed one hand from his slacks and was about to knock when his fiancé turned the handle and opened the door.  
  
Chapter 1: We want YOU!  
  
The brunette behind the office desk raised his head at the intrusion. His cold steel colored eyes narrowed in irritation at the girl's rude behavior. However he didn't say anything he just thought, 'Well, another snobbish couple to deal with. Why do I always get these people? It's like Bay does this to me on purpose. I'm not the only one that can...oh...they're introducing themselves. Guess I should pretend to care.'  
  
The blond motioned to his shorter counterpart and continued, "...and this is Rinoa."  
  
Squall looked at the girl and then looked at the blonde.  
  
'Rinoa, right...' "And your name."  
  
The blonde raised an eyebrow. 'Doesn't hold back does he. Kinda cold...like he doesn't care if we leave or not.' The blond shrugged and answered. "Seifer Almasy."  
  
'Rinoa and Seifer.' Squall said to himself as he looked down at his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a few forms and, after closing that drawer, opened another and pulled out several sheets of loose-leaf paper.  
  
"I need you two to fill out these forms if you want my services." He didn't bother looking up at them. He just went back to working the paper work he had been dealing with before the couple had entered.  
  
Rinoa made a sound that sounded like a mix of a snort and a loud rush of air while Seifer chuckled quietly.  
  
"You're not even going to offer us a seat! How rude can you be?"  
  
'You have no idea.' Squall looked up at her and gave her a long hard glance that clearly said "If you don't want to put up with it then leave" and then went back to his paper work.  
  
"Rinoa, lets just sit down and fill out the paper work. You father said that he wanted you to have the best wedding and this is the only place you can get that." Seifer coaxed Rinoa into agreeing with his words and she silently relented. "Do you have a pen?"  
  
Squall reached into his desk and removed a pen. Without looking up he put the pen on his desk.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Only the sounds of pen scratching across paper and the murmurs of the couple filled the office for a good half an hour. The pair never asked Squall another question and Squall never spoke to them. Or looked at them. Or stopped working. This unnerved Rinoa but Seifer just shrugged it off.  
  
"Seifer," Rinoa whispered, "He bothers me. I don't like him! I want to have someone else plan our wedding."  
  
"Rinoa, we're getting Mr. Leonheart to plan our wedding and that's that." He whispered back glancing at Squall's downward head.  
  
"But,"  
  
"No Rinoa. You need to just accept it."  
  
The Asian girl sighed and caved in again.  
  
Squall listened to the Asian girl with indifference. He'd heard the same words come out of countless women's and men's mouths enough that he was no longer fazed by it.  
  
'Although I wish they would at least wait until they leave to talk about me. Okay.... finished. Now Bay can have her damned paper work and stop harassing me.' His eyes flickered to the couple. 'I guess it's time to play host and see if they need any help.'  
  
Squall raised his head from his work and looked across his desk at Seifer and Rinoa. They were hunched over the paper like two teammates forming a strategy to win a game of Treasure Hunt. Squall shook his head at the two and then finally decided to ask...  
  
"So...is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
Seifer looked up then. His eyes looked with Squall's and for a second everything faded away and there was only them. Seifer's breath got caught in his chest and his brain forgot how to breathe.  
  
'He's damn gorgeous! I know Irvine told me to check myself around him but I didn't think that... Damn!'  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
Seifer put on a dashing smile and slowly unlocked eyes with Squall. "Yea?"  
  
"Mr. Leonheart-"  
  
"Squall." Squall interjected.  
  
"Squall," Rinoa corrected herself, "was asking you something."  
  
"Really now?" Seifer returned his gaze back to Squall this time keeping his eyes and his body under control. "Sorry about that. I've never seen someone with gray eyes before." Squall shrugged in response. "What was the question?"  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
"No, actually," Seifer scribbled something at the bottom of a page, "we're finished."  
  
Squall nodded and held his hand out for the forms, which were promptly given.  
  
"So, what do you have in mind for the wedding?" Squall leaned forward placing his elbows on the desk and rested his chin between his intertwined fingers.  
  
"Well..." Rinoa started...  
  
Three hours later the three emerged from Squall's office. Rinoa was still talking about her plans for the wedding and both Squall and Seifer were more than tired of listening to her. When she paused to take a breath Squall saw his chance and took it.  
  
"So," he started before she could, "when are you available to go look at locations?" Squall looked over at the couple.  
  
Seifer moved to the other side of Rinoa so that he was between her and Squall and answered the question. "We'll be available anytime this week actually." Rinoa made a sound of protest but was quickly hushed when Seifer took her hand and squeezed it lightly.  
  
"Okay," Squall started as he began to walk down the now completely vacant hallway. "I have a few locations in mind of what Ms. Rinoa described. Meet me here in the lobby tomorrow at 2 o'clock and we'll take my car to the sites."  
  
Seifer nodded.  
  
"Question." Squall looked up at Seifer.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Could you make a list for me. I need..." He paused to think a moment. He didn't continue until they had reached the elevators. "...to know the number of guests—as well as the number of male and female and if there's going to be any children or elderly--, color scheme, animals if you want any, cake size, both of your favorite flowers or plants, your favorite colors as well, you likes and dislikes, how you want to transport everyone, if—"  
  
"Hang on there! Can you write that down for us?"  
  
Squall blinked up at Seifer and shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Two elevators opened on the floor at the same time then. Squall took the one on the right and the couple took the one on the left.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. Well that's Chapter 1!! It's kinda short but I don't think I feel too bad about that. Hey, I'm writing again what more do you want? lol So what do you think? Good? Bad? 


End file.
